Promiscuous Girl?
by starltwanderer
Summary: Sarah is on a year's study abroad in London, what kind of trouble could she possibly get into on a night out on the town with her best friend? A fun one-shot loosely inspired by Nelly Furtado's Promiscuous. Rated M for Lemons.


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. (x)**

The throbbing beat of the music was infectious as Sarah stepped into the club, her best friend having dragged her out for a night of fun to make up for how little Leigh had been around while she'd been dating the latest pile of trash.

"Why on earth did you pick THIS place?" Sarah laughed as they descended the stairs to the hidden away bar, aptly titled The Oubliette. She was already a bit lightheaded from the predrinking they'd done to keep the bar tabs down just a little.

"It's a new hot place! Come on Sar! We haven't had a proper girls night since I met Andrew. And now that he's yesterday's news, we've got three months of adventures in London to make up for! We're only here for another 9 months…" Leigh giggled in glee at their coveted year abroad at King's College London. They couldn't believe either of their luck still, Leigh managing to score a year in their legal programme, Sarah diving deeply into the Linguistics world as exchange students, a rare option.

Their flat was only a short walk from the new club, and the campus for that matter. Sarah had spent the time that Leigh was off flirting with the cute boy from Cardiff studying, throwing herself deeply into the world of Phonetics and Phonology, her true loves now.

"You're insane," Sarah laughed, continuing down the spiral staircase that lead to the dance floor, pulling her exceptionally short silver dress down to cover her thighs just a bit further. She couldn't believe she'd let Leigh convince her to wear this.

"And you're along for the ride, you enabler you. Come on. Maybe we'll find YOU a cute British boy this go round, you could do for some fun. You're always so serious," a broad grin crossed Leigh's face as she straightened her leather miniskirt and halter top.

"I am not! I know how to have fun. My books are just a better place," Sarah snarked back.

"And that's the attitude I'm talking about," Leigh grabbed Sarah's hand and dragged her to the bar against the far wall of the dancefloor.

The bass from whatever current dance song pounded through them, Leigh moving in time to the beat, Sarah laughing a little. She was an abysmal dancer, never really having had the grace to be able to do so comfortably. And now, here she was somewhere where being a wallflower wasn't going to work.

The barkeep looked over at the girls quizzically as Leigh ordered for them. "I'll have a vodka tonic please, and my friend will have a French 75 please."

Sarah opened her mouth to correct the order to a glass of cabernet, and stopped. She was at a club, a fun drink might be worth the headache she knew would come from the gin the next day. The girls took their drinks as soon as they were up, and moved out onto the floor, hips wiggling, laughing as they swayed in time with the thumping of the music. A few more drinks in them and Sarah was finally letting loose, and enjoying herself, arms thrown up over her head really moving her hips in time to the music.

It wasn't that she was really all that uptight, she just never let anyone see the side of her she'd buried after that day when she was fifteen, five years ago. No time for frivolous wishes and actions anymore, she'd learned that lesson. A few drinks, loud thumping music, and nothing to tie her down for another nine months, she could afford one night of letting her hair down.

Closing her eyes briefly, she let the music take her, Leigh's hand on her back as the two of them danced together flirtily, like unattached girls trying to avoid a guy's attention did. Opening her eyes, over by the bar, she saw a brief flash of blonde hair across the crowd. Her curiosity piqued, she started weaving her way back through the crowd.

Sliding up to the bar, she finally saw the guy up close, feathery blonde hair teasing memories of that fateful night up. Leaning into the bartender to order another drink, she was cut off.

"She'll have a fuzzy navel," a sultry British accent escaped the mysterious man.

"I'll have a lavender bee's knees, thank-you-very-much," she looked over at the gentleman that had so presumptuously ordered for her.

"So grown up, out of such a young lady," a crooked smirk crossed his face. "I'll have to remember that."

"I may look young," she snarked, "But at least I don't presume to know what strangers like."

Turning to face her fully, Sarah's breath caught in her throat. Mismatched blue eyes gazed down into her golden green ones. She trailed her look down his entire body, a pale grey silk button down shirt was tucked into a pair of tight leather pants. Her voice hitched as she gazed back, lost in the stranger's stare.

The next pulsing song took over from the last, and she grabbed her drink with her left hand, downed it, and grabbed his hand, pulling him out onto the floor with her. Pressing close, her hands lightly trailed down his arms as she moved against him. The pounding beat carried her away as his hands found her hips and they moved in unison out on the dance floor. From across the room, Leigh saw her friend caught in the spell of the night and a handsome blonde guy. Smirking, she slipped back up the stairs and out the door, back to her Andrew, who she hadn't really left… he'd been the one to tell her to drag Sarah to the bar, knowing a mutual friend would be there that night, for one of his rare trips out of his home.

The music pulled the two of them along in its seductive grasp, neither of them able to keep their hands off the other, before he bent down and kissed her, soundly, stealing her breath. She stepped just a bit closer, pressing her entire body against the length of his. She was caught in his spider web at this point. Even if it was only for that night.

Leaning down, he whisper-yelled into her ear, "You wanna get out of here? There's so much more fun we could be having."

A brief flash of ration crossed through Sarah's mind, before his hand brushed her arm and she threw caution to the win, grinning up at the stranger. "Why the hell not. My place or yours?"

A toothy grin flashed across his face, a small chuckle. "I'd wager yours is well closer," he purred in her ear.

Taking his hand, she dragged him across the floor, and up the stairs. As soon as they were out the door, he pinned her against the brick wall, kissing her hard again. She gasped and moaned against him.

"Mmmmm. That wasn't very fair. I don't even know your name," she gasped against him, her vision just blurry enough that she didn't recognize who she was standing in front of.

His clipped purr came out again, "Jay. Just Jay," he leaned back in. "Sarah."

Her slight inebriation didn't let her process that he knew her name already as she folded herself back into his arms for another kiss, the walls still thumping behind them from the music in the club. Taking his hand, she started running as best she could in the ridiculous heels Leigh had convinced her to wear. She still couldn't believe how much she was letting herself go tonight, but she was only here for another nine months. What was the worst thing that could happen?

They made it back to her flat quickly, despite repeated stops to press into one another, barely able to contain the very obvious attraction. Sarah threw a few flirty looks over her shoulder as she help a hold of his hand with her left but was a few steps ahead of him walking. Slipping in the door, she held a finger to her lips signalling him to be quiet. Her bedroom was the first one in the hall and she flicked the light on as she lead him in.

Books were scattered across her desk and bookshelf, one laying very conspicuously on the top, and a smirk crossed his face. It had been ages since he had seen the gilded paged, red leather bound book, and he was happy to know that she was still caring for it so well. Her arms came back up around his neck and pulled him down into another kiss. His hands roved to the hem of the dress, hiking it just slightly so he could touch her bare skin.

Sarah gasped against him, her back arching slightly, head tipping back to expose her neck to him. Leaning down, he kissed along the front of it and down to her exposed collarbone. Her fingers flew to the buttons on his shirt, slowly but surely working them open, exposing his pearly white flesh. The teasing touches continued passing between them, Sarah slowly tugging his shirt out of his pants, unbuttoning the rest of the way, trailing her fingers up his chest, nails raking a bit, pulling a gasp from him.

His hands roved to her back and slid the zipper down, holding her close, keeping the dress up just a bit longer as his hands trailed up the bare skin along her back, tangling in her hair. She gasped and stepped back just a bit, his hands trailing out of her hair as she pushed the shirt down. Both their hold on the dress released, it fell to the ground, discarded, pooled around her heels.

"Oh precious," he purred again, eyes trailing down her body, rosy nipples exposed and excited, a miniscule black thong the only thing covering her.

Sarah stepped over the dress and pressed against him again, arms up and around his neck, tongues twining with one another. Breaking away briefly, her hands flew to the button and zipper on his leather pants and she started fussing with them, trying to free him. Finally, the button flipped open and a wicked grin crossed Sarah's face. Sinking to her knees, she unzipped the pants and shimmied them down past his hips, freeing him from the confines of the leather. She licked her lips seductively and gently licked up the underside before plunging him in to her mouth. A soft groan escaped his lips as she worked her magic on him.

Not entirely what he'd ever planned for his chance to be with his precious, he gazed down at her, eyes half lidded. His fingers tangled in her hair as he involuntarily tipped his head back. He found himself inching closer and closer to his climax. Pushing her away, he grabbed her wrists and pulled her up to stand, hands moving to her hips as he walked her backwards to fall on to her double bed. Fingers winding around the small threads that were on her hips, he grabbed and ripped the small panties off her roughly.

Kicking his shoes off, he slid the leather pants off fully, discarding them, before sinking to his knees and nipping and kissing up her thighs. Sarah squirmed underneath him as he made his way to the prize he had been hoping for. His tongue lingered, sliding up through her lips, causing her to gasp and arch before his mouth latched around her sensitive nub. Sarah's eyes fluttered closed and she strangled a scream in her throat as she tangled her fingers in her bedsheets.

"Mmm. Please Jay," her cries were soft, pleading.

A quiet smile crossed his face, applying just a bit of suction to her before gently teasing her open with his fingers, running them through the slickness escaping her. Sarah moaned again arching against his fingers, hoping for the press inside her. Slowly sliding up her body, he kissed, her, mumbling against her lips something about peaches and lavender. She could taste herself on his lips and found herself even more turned on at it.

She shifted sliding down the bed a bit, leaning and pressing against him. Smirking above her, he grasped her thighs pulling her all the way to the edge, lining himself up with her.

"Are you sure you want this?" He wasn't going to take advantage of her.

"Please. For the love of god, please," she leaned up, arching against him, pulling him in for a kiss.

He pressed forward and she gasped, taking him all in to her. Her ankles caught the back of his thighs, heels digging in only slightly. He shifted his hips forward, raking inside her and she gasped in pleasure again. A few more thrusts and he slid his hands behind her back, lifting her and turning to sit on the edge of the bed, her knees on either side of him. Leaning in, he ran his teeth against her sensitive nipples, eliciting another gasp as he thrust upwards deeper into her.

"Oh my Sarah," he kissed her neck, whispering into her, mentally cursing his friend for this tease.

Sarah looked down into his eyes, gazing deeply, finally realizing who she was looking at, and sighed, her eyes going just a bit hazy. "You…" she whispered, kissing him, before arching backwards and gasping at the next thrust.

Looking up at her, realizing the recognition and that she hadn't recoiled, Jareth redoubled his efforts with her, catching the scream of her climax in a kiss. It wasn't long after hers that he spent himself, gasping against her.

"Oh precious," he sighed, a bit remorseful that this would be the only time he would get with her. "How I wish Andrew hadn't have done this."

Sarah looked down at him again, leaning into kiss him gently. "Hello Jareth. You should come to visit again someday," she smiled, climbing off his lap. "That was fun… be a shame to not have fun again."

A small chuckle escaped him as he smirked at her lightly pulling the covers over her body. "Is that an invitation Sarah?"

"Jareth, good night. Next time, just come over, don't go to these stupid lengths to bring me in," her voice was growing husky with sleep as he stared down at her.

"Good night then precious, I shall see you soon."


End file.
